


ONE-SHOTS de la saga "Despite everything, it's still not you"

by MatosaurusRex



Series: Despite everything, it's still not you [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatosaurusRex/pseuds/MatosaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como pone el título, son one-shots que vienen en la saga, así que os pido leer las notas del principio para comprender cuándo debéis leerlas. Estos one-shots son escritos para comprender lo que sucede dentro de la saga. Son todos secretos de personajes en específico, así que espero que os sirva para comprender cómo piensan.<br/>Aquí os dejo la cronología para saber el orden que debéis coger, aun así publicaré en las notas a qué capítulos pertenecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets (Gaster)

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot que sucede entrte los capítulos 46-47 de la 1a parte. Relata los pensamientos del doctor W.D. Gaster, ¡disfrutadlo!

 

El laboratorio siempre había sido un lugar de escape para Gaster, donde poder ser él mismo sin que nadie le juzgue ni intente advertir que todo aquello no parecía ser "sano" o "seguro", pero, ¿qué importaba eso si los resultados a todas las dudas del universo estaban ahí rogando por ser descubiertas? Había tenido al alcance de su mano todos esos conocimientos en cuanto llegó al vacío, y tras aquello, creía que nada le era imposible, y ya no tenía que estar horas, días y semanas encerrado en el laboratorio gritando a las cuatro paredes su frustración por no poder conseguir más.

A pesar de sentir que tenía todo en la palma de su mano, irónicamente algunas cosas se le escaparon por el agujero que tenía en ellas. Y era precisamente una teoría que te ponía a ti en el centro de todo el meollo, ¿cómo arreglar tu alma? Algo tan roto, débil, pobre, pero que al mismo tiempo conserva un poder gracias a unos hilos hacía que Gaster babease al pensar las infinitas posibilidades que podían acontecer si investigase más y experimentase con tu alma... En esos huecos producidos por las cicatrices profundas de tu pasado estaba la magia de Sans, de Error!Sans, y ahora eras un humano con poderes. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, no pudo observar tu alma con cuidado como a él le habría gustado: en el laboratorio con todos sus materiales. Hacer algún hueco para comprobar cómo fluía la magia dentro, el poder que albergas, e incluso aumentar ese poder... Porque él sabía que debía haber más huecos inescrutables, más poder, más, MÁS.

-MUCHO MÁS -Gritó mientras alzaba los brazos al aire mientras se reía cual maniático.

En su laboratorio, él era W.D. Gaster, y nadie podía criticarle ni mucho menos verle en ese estado. Todos tenían prohibido entrar ahí, incluso Sans. A pesar de ser su creación más preciada y perfecta, no podía entrar ahí. No debía dejarle ver todos sus proyectos, escritos en el idioma que él creó en caso de que alguien robase sus documentos, porque entonces evitaría a toda costa llevarlo a cabo. ¿La razón? Era obvia, todos los apuntes desperdigados por la sala eran sobre almas, el alma de Sans, tu alma. Si descubriese una sola de las ideas que tenía en la cabeza le despedirían como científico real y acabaría trabajando en algo burocrático. Por eso necesitaba ser tan cauteloso. Una sala escondida debajo de su mesa, donde solo se puede acceder con magia al tratarse de un portal, era lo único que necesitaba Gaster para dejar fluir su imaginación.

Sus dedos acariciaban con cautela todos sus estudios y tesis, como si fuese algo que pudiese romperse con tal solo un pequeño soplo de viento. Para Gaster, la ciencia era lo único que lo motivaba en la vida. Debido a eso, siempre recurría a algo con lo que investigar. Y esta vez... Te tocaba a ti.

Alzó de su mesa un folio, el folio más importante, puesto que estaba dibujado en él tu alma. Si tan solo pudiese tener tu alma aunque fuese un día, o incluso una hora, para resolver todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza sin piedad ni tregua a pararse...

"¿Cómo sería su alma si se recuperase?"

"¿Mantendría el poder?"

"¿Y si esos hilos fuesen más grandes?"

"¿Su alma conservaría la magia si volviese a un estado óptimo?"

"¿Habría alguna forma de introducir magia en el caso de que la anterior pregunta fuese negativa?"

"¿Y si se uniese a Sans estando tan rota? ¿Qué podría suceder?"

"¿Una criatura nacida de esa unión cómo podría ser?"

Demasiadas cosas por averiguar. Y esa imposibilidad a hacerlo incitaba en Gaster una mezcla de enfado, impotencia, lujuria y perseverancia.

Sin embargo, esa frustración había influenciado a sacar escusas para acercarse a ti con tales intenciones. Si no fuera porque Sans estaba pegado a ti cual abeja a la miel, ya habría puesto sus manos encima tuya. Ahora que lo recordaba... Sans. Él siempre tenía que meterse de por medio, incluso cuando era un niño siempre había evitado que Gaster llevase a cabo experimentos, ya fuese con él mismo o con su hermano. Pero él ya tenía una excusa perfecta para acercarse a ti.

Se inclinó hacia delante, alzando la mano a una tú que en realidad era tan solo producto de su imaginación.

-Pequeña, ¿te interesaría que arreglásemos tu alma?

Había practicado esas palabras cientos de veces para que sonase lo más tranquilizadora y segura posible. Si tú notases titubeo en su voz, o incluso una pizca de locura, el plan se iría al garete. Y debía atraerte a esa sala fuera como fuese. Luego estaba el problema de poder tenerte bajo su cuidado un día entero sin que nadie levantase sospechas, pero todos eran tan apegados entre sí y se preocupaban tanto...

Para él, la familia era solo un intento de supervivencia de los débiles. Juntarse los débiles para fingir ser algo fuerte.

Y debido a esa unión familiar tú no estabas bajo su dominio.

Suspiró, dejando de nuevo el papel que aún conservaba en la mano tras recuperar la compostura. Si quería llevar a cabo su plan, no podía dejar ni un hilo sin atar. Tenía que ser sumamente meticuloso en todo lo que debía decir y hacer, para así satisfacer las necesidades que sentía, y todas eran puramente científicas. Tú sin duda ibas a aceptar, te conocía muy bien, simplemente utilizando como argumento que te harías más fuerte y tu magia sería aún mayor. Porque tú eras como él, en el fondo querías hacerte más fuerte, debido a todo tu pasado, ahora querías demostrar que nadie te podía pisar. Pero al mismo tiempo te restringías por si era peligroso. A pesar de ser tan ansiosa como él, tú seguías teniendo sentido común, y eso era algo que un científico ambicioso jamás podía tener. Por tanto, tenía que hacerte sentir lo mismo que él, pensar como él, SER él. Y esa iba a ser la parte más divertida para Gaster. Sans desde un primer momento llegó defectuoso al dejarse llevar por lo que era éticamente correcto o seguro, con un alma completamente pura que evitaba en todo momento los sacrificios a favor de la ciencia. Sin embargo, tú, con tu alma ya destrozada, serías mucho más fácil de manipular. Tu pasado hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas, tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Te aferrarías a cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a tus seres queridos. Y, a pesar de que él odiaba la familia, también la tenía como beneficio para utilizarla en tu contra. Podría convencerte con esa escusa, podría incluso convencer a Frisk de que te ayudase... Si tú ibas, podrías arrastrar a más gente contigo. Pero no se iba a arriesgar a tanto, primero trabajaría contigo.

Sentándose en su mesa, empezó a escribir, pensando en cómo podría "jugar" con tu alma. Tal vez colocarla dentro de un tubo lleno de su determinación artificial y partirla para posteriormente juntarla poco a poco, utilizando trozos del alma de Sans que aún conservaba en secreto. Sin embargo, debía eliminar ese ADN que presentaba el alma de Sans, porque entonces la unión no podría ser viable. Había un detalle que provocaba esa imposibilidad, y era el hecho de que Sans era humano, o lo fue. Gracias a sus experimentos su alma tenía magia, a pesar de estar en un cuerpo no-humano. Pero el hecho de llenar tu alma con su magia provocaba que fueses como una especie de hermana, y si unía ambas almas podría salir algo defectuoso. Y no, debía ser perfecto. Por ello, necesitaba que tu alma y los hilos estuviesen libre de su ADN, y para ello tenía que realizar un par de experimentos.

Pasó una mano por su frente mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de separar el ADN de Sans de su alma y de los hilos, tal vez con ellos podría hacer algo más, aunque aquello era completamente desconocido para él y necesitaba tener un trozo de esa tela para comprobar esos poderes del vacío que se habían juntado a la magia de Sans.

Otra posibilidad era que, directamente, tú engendrases un hijo con Gaster, lo cual facilitaría todo ese proceso tedioso de eliminar el ADN y así llevar a cabo su experimento más deseado, pero tu alma ya había elegido destinatario, y para disguste o alegría, era Sans. Disguste por todos los preparativos que se debían realizar, alegría por el poder que contenía su creación, y aparte porque podía investigar con más cosas y así entretenerse.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, ¿cómo arreglar un alma tan rota? Nunca se había encontrado con un caso así, y todos los estudios que realizaron sus ancestros se perdieron en la guerra por culpa de los sucios humanos cuando aún era demasiado joven como para comprender la complejidad de los libros antiguos. Por tanto, él era el pionero en ese campo, y tú eras el primer caso, al menos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y con cero datos los estudios debían realizarse desde el mismo principio. Esa teoría que Alphys dio hace tiempo sobre "amor", "tiempo" y "paciencia" eran meras palabras bonitas para calmar al resto, y Gaster no tenía la paciencia necesaria para eso. Porque, además, viendo los sucesos que siempre acontecían sobre ti, lo mejor era arreglarla cuanto antes o de verdad acabarías rompiéndote, desembocando en una muerte inevitable.

En el folio que tenía delante dibujó el alma de su creación, un color puro y lleno de vida; y a su lado la tuya, tan rota y a punto de ser convertida en polvo... Esa unión vista desde fuera era preciosa, un alma fuerte apoyando otra débil, y no respectivamente siendo Sans y tú, también era al revés, parecía ser. Vuestro vínculo era tan fuerte, y ese lazo se ensanchaba cada día más. ¿Tal vez anticipando vuestra unión? El alma que tanto le costó forzar a sacar su máximo poder, y un alma que podía albergar poder con facilidad pero que aún no lo tenía...

No podía esperar, él quería que todos sus planes se llevasen a cabo. Pero debía ser paciente, y esperar a que los acontecimientos surgieran. Él tan solo debía unir ese puzle que era tu alma, y entonces, podría tener en sus brazos una criatura tan fuerte como jamás se ha visto anteriormente. Su "nieto", por así decirlo, un nieto que podría ser considerado como el famoso **ángel de la muerte** de las antiguas profecías mencionadas en varios libros del mundo mágico.

 

(N/A: Cualquier duda respecto a la teoría será resuelta con el debido tiempo, pero no puedo incluir todos los planes porque sería demasiado spoiler para vuestros bodies. Esta es mi teoría de las almas, a lo mejor no es así y en Undertale se descubre que es diferente, pero esta es mi historia y lo que yo opino que son las almas junto con otras teorías de Undertale. Así pues, espero que os haya gustado :3)

 


	2. La verdad tras los hilos pintados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot que sucede después del capítulo 55 de la 1a parte. ¡Disfrutadlo!

 

 

10101101010 SANS POV 

 

Tu sonrisa era estática, no mostraba vida, mucho menos alegría aunque estuvieras realizando esa expresión. Porque estabas encerrada en un marco negro con un lazo de igual color. Dicha foto tuya se encontraba sobre una urna, rodeado de muchísimas flores amarillas. Tus favoritas. Como último tributo hacia ti realizaron un funeral con todo lo que te gustaba, por esa razón todo el lugar se encontraba repleto de cosas. Se podían ver las tartas de Toriel, las cuales sabían asquerosas debido al poco ánimo con la que ella las preparó; habían peluches y libros esparcidos, dando al funeral un aspecto más cruel si podía ser; al lado de tu urna había fotos de tu familia, las cuales iban a acompañar siempre tu foto para demostrarte que allá donde fueses tu familia estaba contigo; también estaban tus amigos, todos lloraban tu pérdida; y por último, lo que más te gustaba en este mundo: Sans.

Él estaba frente a ti, frente a tus restos, los cuales fueron colocados en una urna debido a la incineración. Siempre se había burlado de ti por ser pequeña de estatura, pero cuerpo ahora cabía dentro de una maldita caja de porcelana. Sans quería llorar, quería abrazar ese cuerpo que antaño fue tuyo, pero ya no podría jamás. Ya no podría verte por las mañanas dedicándole una sonrisa. Tampoco podría escuchar tu dulce voz llamándolo a diario. No podría volver a besarte... Lo perdió todo en un segundo, y se recriminaba por dentro. Era su culpa. Debía haberte protegido, debía haberte dejado en casa. Si no hubieras salido, si no hubieras estado ahí, no habría pasado eso.

Pero la vida era demasiado cruel, y tú ya no estabas en sus brazos. Jamás podría notar tu calor, ni la calidez de tus besos en su mejilla... Nada. Tan solo eras polvo.

Quería reírse, en realidad. Como siempre había hecho ante esos momentos. Pero no podía. Su expresión era de un completo y profundo dolor. Hacía días que sus pupilas no aparecían en sus ojos, y dormía más por el día, quedando en vela por la noche. Tampoco comía, solo probaba el kétchup, lo cual tampoco satisfacía ese vacío que había dejado tu muerte. Lo único que permanecía estable en su vida era el nudo en la garganta y ese sentimiento de su alma por querer partirse en dos y reunirse contigo allá donde estuvieras.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él debía ver siempre a gente morir?

Se acercó hasta tu tumba, donde había muchas cartas escritas hacia ti como despedida. Cartas que jamás leerás. Besó tu urna, pero no a modo de adiós como el resto. Él jamás podría olvidarte, eras el amor de su vida. Su alma. Su mundo. Su todo.

Habías dejado atrás a gente que te querían con locura, y no era para nada justo que decidieras morir así, dando la cara por el resto. Adoraba esa parte valiente y cariñosa de ti, siempre la había amado, y sin embargo también odiaba esa parte egoísta tuya. ¿Por qué decidiste hacer aquello? Frisk estaba en peligro, sí, pero tirarte a por el enemigo no era una solución para nada. Y tu muerte confirmaba aquello.

Por tanto, era injusto que te marchases, porque te olvidabas de devolverle todo lo que él te había dado y pedir unas disculpas apropiadas por todo el dolor causado. Sí, **tenías** que volver. Toda tu familia te estaba esperando, él te estaba esperando. No les podías dejar así sin más. Era injusto que tuvieran que vivir con tu sonrisa tanto tiempo, y ahora te fueses sin siquiera despedirte.

Debido a la insistencia de su alma por querer volverte a ver, empezó a imaginar que de pronto aparecías por la puerta y le abrazabas por detrás diciendo: "¡Era broma, idiota! ¡Ya he vuelto!". Sin embargo, la soledad y el frío que recorrían su espalda le recordaba que no era así. Que jamás volverías.

Fue entonces cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza. El dolor había sido tal que se había olvidado de algo sumamente importante. Hasta en los momentos más crueles siempre había una pequeña esperanza, por mínima que fuese. Una pequeña a la cual su alma se aferraba nada más pensar en esa posibilidad. Y esa esperanza era infundada por Frisk y su habilidad de resetear. Él podría hacerte volver a la vida, y así poder estar con ellos para siempre.

Sans se prometió a sí mismo que si así fuese, te cuidaría como jamás lo hizo. Se prometió que no escondería nada de ti, que te protegería aún más, que sería tu propio escolta, día y noche. Jamás estarías un segundo a solas.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia Frisk, quien tenía un peluche que tú le regalaste en sus brazos, y su semblante triste daba a entender que no dejaba de pensar en ti. Si Frisk tenía tanta tristeza, su determinación a resetear sería mucho más grande.

El alma de Sans empezó a llorar de alegría pensando que podría volver a ver tus ojos otra vez.

-frisk –Dijo Sans. Su tono era mucho más pesado y lento que antes, arrastraba consigo un completo dolor. También tenía la voz ronca, tal vez por el desgaste de energía que él mismo provocó al ejercer demasiada magia gritando tu nombre una y otra vez cuando moriste.

El niño alzó la cabeza, y al ver el rostro de Sans volvió a agacharla. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y húmedas, al igual que sus ojos. Sus dedos mostraban heridas, las cuales se produjeron cuando intentó agarrarse con fuerza a tu cuerpo antes de ser incinerada, y lo tuvieron que apartar a la fuerza. Ver esas marcas hizo dudar a Sans, si él también había sufrido tanto, ¿por qué no había reseteado ya?

Por esa razón no esperó a que el pequeño respondiese.

-resetea. –Exigió él. Frisk alzó su cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

-Sa-Sans... Yo... N-No pue-

Fue detenido porque el esqueleto le agarró por los brazos, provocando que el niño diese un gemido de dolor debido al susto y la fuerza con la que era aferrado.

-¡se que puedes, no me mientas! ¡hazlo, frisk!

Los gritos de Sans alteraron al resto, y rápidamente fueron al rescate del niño, quien empezaba a llorar y a gritar al ser forcejeado por el esqueleto. Papyrus agarró a Sans por la cintura y empezaba a alejarlo de Frisk, mientras que Toriel soltaba las manos que se aferraban a este. Ambos no dejaban de llorar y gritarse cosas que nadie entendía, causando en el resto un malestar general aún mayor.

-Sans, Tranquilízate –Murmuró Papyrus mientras daba la vuelta a su hermano para que lo abrazase. El esqueleto alto también sufría tu muerte, pero ver a Sans en tal estado le dolía muchísimo más, y se sentía impotente por no poder solucionar ese dolor producido en él.

Era como si estuvieran de nuevo en Snowdin, o incluso los primeros meses de volver a la superficie, donde las pesadillas lo atosigaban hasta tal punto de gritar y quemar las cosas a su alrededor en un completo mar de lágrimas. Papyrus no quería vivir algo como eso de nuevo, aquello casi lo mataba. Y esta vez parecía que iba a ser a peor.

Meció a su hermano lentamente en sus brazos, susurrando frases de consuelo mientras le otro sollozaba tu nombre aferrándose a la camisa de Papyrus. El hermano menor asintió al resto mientras se marchaba del lugar, a un paso rápido y ligero. Sabía que Sans debía descansar, que estaba muy alterado por la falta del sueño y del dolor. Así pues decidió llevarlo a casa para dejarlo descansar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. El hecho de tener que despedirse de ti por última vez seguro que era demasiado para él y no podía seguir en ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

Mientras se dirigían a su propia casa en el coche, Papyrus repasó lentamente las opciones que había buscado hace poco en Internet para hacer que su hermano superase la pérdida. Viajar, conocer gente, darle las cosas que más le gustaban, tratamiento psicológico... Eran las incontables opciones que se le ofrecían, y todas ellas parecían divertidas. Si pudiera introducir en ellos los puzles, sería más que perfecto.

Sonrió de forma triste intentando evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por sus huesudas mejillas. Siempre estaba apoyando a su hermano en lo bueno y en lo malo, y esta vez dudaba de que él fuese suficiente. Sin embargo debía intentarlo. Por el momento, lo primero por hacer era que Sans no tuviese nada sobre ti a su alrededor, aunque le doliese en lo más profundo de su alma. Desde el retrovisor del coche observó el asiento que siempre tomabas en su descapotable, donde te permitía ver el bosque y sentir su olor. Fue entonces cuando muchos recuerdos empezaron a aflorar en su cabeza: Haciendo puzles contigo, charlando, haciendo ejercicio, ¡incluso elaborando recetas extrañas con espagueti para probar! Y no tenerte ahí hacía que su alma se partiese en mil pedazos.

A pesar de ese completo dolor que dejaba tu recuerdo, había que seguir adelante. Por esa razón ya había cogido los regalos que les regalaste, las fotos tomadas juntos, y las había guardado en una bolsa del sótano. Lejos de Sans para evitar recordarte.

Al fin y al cabo era lo mejor que se debía hacer en esos momentos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Papyrus sostuvo a Sans entre sus brazos, quien se había quedado dormido entre gritos y llantos, para llevarlo hasta su cama. Le quitó el traje de luto, dejándolo tan solo en calzoncillos. Tal vez era atrevido hacer eso, pero quería asegurarse del buen descanso de su hermano sin ropa molesta. Tras cerrar las cortinas del mediodía y coger la única foto que Sans tenía tuya en su habitación, se marchó dando un suspiro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

Sans se despertó a las horas, y al instante tu sonrisa diciéndole buenos días apareció en su mente. Su alma dio un vuelco, y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. Apretó tu cara contra la almohada, mordiéndola e intentando reprimir un grito de dolor.

Con Papyrus sabía que volvería, pero sin embargo contigo no había esperanza. Y eso era el peor dolor que jamás pudo haber soportado.

"Buenos días, vago. ¿Quieres desayunar?".

Tu olor llenó su nariz al apretar tu lado de la cama al mismo tiempo que tu típico saludo mañanero, y las lágrimas mojaron la tela de la almohada. Tu zona ahora estaba completamente fría, dejando tan solo tu rastro, y Sans no podía seguir viviendo con ello. Era imposible seguir adelante dejándote detrás, necesitaba tenerte a tu lado. Urgentemente.

Limpiándose las lágrimas de sus cuencas se incorporó, apretando el cráneo entre sus brazos para intentar pensar en todas las posibilidades que tenía. Iba a luchar por volverte a ver, no te había perdido para siempre. Tal vez el estado mental que tenía empezó a causarle problemas para pensar bien, o simplemente nunca estuvo bien y tu muerte incrementó ese desvarío mental que sufría, pero la mente de Sans dejó de ser la misma en cuanto empezó a sopesar lo que podía hacer para revivirte.

Vistiéndose sin siquiera pararse a pensar por qué esta semidesnudo, se dirigió a un lugar el cual ni se había atrevido a pisar desde que al fin alcanzó la superficie: El laboratorio de Gaster. Su recuerdo era mucho menos que el tuyo, y ni siquiera dolía ver los apuntes de su propio padre escritos por las paredes, porque su mente estaba enfocada en tu sonrisa. Por suerte aquel ataque terrorista contra los monstruos llevado a cabo hace unos años no afectó al laboratorio escondido de W. D. Gaster, lo cual le venía perfecto ahora mismo. No podía acceder a su máquina de reseteos el cual contenía el alma de Chara, pero seguía teniendo los planos del doctor, y eso era más que suficiente. El problema era no levantar sospechas, ya que debido a la falta de electricidad del lugar debería realizar su tarea en su propio laboratorio de la superficie, y seguramente iba a llamar la atención. Tocaba ser muy meticuloso con sus acciones. Kétchup, chistes malos y mucha pereza, ese iba a ser su escudo para preocupar a nadie. Lo había realizado hace mucho tiempo y podría volver a engañar al resto. Era lo mejor para ellos y para él.

Cuando encontró el despacho del doctor, iluminó el lugar con una llama azul, dándole un aspecto más tétrico que tenía. Todas las máquinas estaban cubiertas de sábanas blancas, y algunas incluso estaban sin la sábana pero destrozadas, causa de los ataques de furia por parte de Sans tras perder a su padre. Pero esos recuerdos tal y como aparecieron se desvanecieron en su mente, porque tú eras más importante en ese momento. Tenía una misión que cumplir, y nada le iba a detener.

Empezó a buscar entre los documentos las maquinas que el doctor ingenió donde se empleaba la determinación, y no fue difícil encontrarlos. Se encontraban en los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, junto con los de los portales, el último experimento de Gaster antes de morir.

Sans respiró hondo y se frotó las sienes, notando que una migraña empezaba a hacerse notoria. Demasiados recuerdos inundaban su mente, demasiadas muertes, y demasiado dolor que estaba haciendo mella en su alma. Pero sabía que se podría curar si te tenía en sus brazos otra vez, viendo cómo te sonrojabas y le insultabas de manera cariñosa por haber contado algún chiste malo. Especialmente los verdes.

"preciosa, ¿te has sentado en una bolsa de azucar? porque tienes un trasero delicioso".

"¡Sans! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que dejes esos chistes, pervertido!".

Por la sonrisa que echabas, él sabía que los adorabas. Tanto como él a ti.

Una sonrisa se le escapó al pensar en ti otra vez, al igual que miles de recuerdos que tuvisteis juntos. Y a pesar del constante dolor en su alma, también había una necesidad de aligerarse y empezar a poner a cabo sus proyectos. Cuando antes empezase, antes podría volver a llenarte de besos y cariños.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, una carpeta que jamás fue notada hizo presencia en el escritorio. Era extraño, porque hasta hace unos segundos no había nada en esa zona, tan solo polvo. Frunció el ceño, tomando esa carpeta morada que había, el cual tenía de título "Experimento 3XP3R¡M3NT0-5AN5-¡E". Abrió la primera página, y empezó a leer.

A los segundos tiró todos los documentos que había en la mesa, y se sentó en la silla llena de moho, iluminando la sala con más llamas azules para concentrarse en lo que había encontrado. Las frases que leía que rezaban una teoría más que atrayente, empezaron a circular por su mente, dándole al fin un sentido por el que vivir. Una teoría que te podría traer de vuelta, pero esta teoría no era sobre nigromancia, mucho menos.

"Determinación", "valentía", "integridad", "amabilidad", "justicia", "paciencia", "perseverancia".

"Inyecciones".

"Alma".

"99%".

Sans comprendió que esos apuntes eran los que Gaster realizó en él cuando tan solo era un crío. Su alma estaba inyectada con paciencia, pero no sabía que Gaster tenía pensado hacerlo con todas las almas que había recogido...

Exhaló, notando que había estado aguantando la respiración mientras leía esos apuntes. Si estos eran ciertos, quería decir que podría tener el mismo poder de un dios, y así... ¿Traerte de vuelta de alguna forma? Asintió para sí mismo, agarrando los documentos de la carpeta morada, y se teletransportó a su laboratorio. Depositó la carpeta en su propia mesa, justo al lado de un plato vacío. Sans observó ese plato, teniendo otro recuerdo en mente.

La última vez que te vio viva.

"Sans, te he traído la comida. Sé que no quieres que esté aquí pero... Tampoco puedo permitir que no comas, ¿verdad?".

"podrias haber venido con tan solo nata en el cuerpo, eso no me habria importado".

"¡SANS! ¡Idiota!".

Apretó los puños, viendo cómo aquel recuerdo se desvanecía ante él como el polvo ante el viento, y respirando lentamente apartó su sudadera azul para tomar la bata de laboratorio junto con sus gafas. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación a encontrar alguna forma de volverte a tener. Sabía que había un método, cualquiera, aunque fuese mínimo. Y se iba a abrazar a esa posibilidad fuera como fuese. Porque te necesitaba de vuelta más que nunca. Tanto que el simple hecho de poder volverte a ver le hacía sentir de nuevo vivo.

Se sentó en su silla, empezando a estudiar esa gran pila de papeles que dejaba la carpeta morada frente a él.

 

Escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar por haber despegado la vista de los papeles, los cuales ahora no tan solo contenían la letra de Gaster si no la de Sans también, completando aquellos huecos que había dejado el doctor. Se frotó las cuencas con una mano, notando cómo de pronto el cansancio golpeaba contra él.

-¿Sa-Sans...? –La voz temblorosa de Papyrus se hizo notar.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo, y volvió a su trabajo. No tenía sentido centrarse en alguien que estaba vivo, que iba a estar bien. Tenía gente protegiéndole y cuidándole, por lo tanto no necesitaba a Sans. Ya habría tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía familiar, especialmente si tú estabas con ellos. Intentó engañarse pensando que no lo hacía por él, si no también por el resto. Ellos también te necesitaban con toda su alma.

Tal vez si les explicaba qué iba a hacer ellos ofrecerían su ayuda, pero al instante se recordó que su familia odiaba por completo los experimentos llevados a cabo por Gaster. Las atrocidades cometidas por él se revelaron junto con los ataques terroristas, y desde entonces nadie se atrevió a pronunciar ese nombre jamás. Sin embargo para Sans ese día se convirtió en su propia salvación, a pesar de todo el dolor cometido antaño. Por una vez se sentía orgulloso de ser su creación.

-¿Sans? ¿Estás Ahí? –Se volvió a escuchar tras la puerta.

Suspiró lentamente, y decidió ignorar por completo a su hermano.

 

Sans se encontraba insertando líquido de determinación dentro de un recipiente cuando la puerta empezó a sonar con gran fuerza, mostrando que quien estuviese al otro lado, sentía furia e impaciencia.

-¡SANS! ¡PAPYRUS LLEVA DÍAS PREOCUPADO POR TI! –Gritó la que parecía ser Undyne por la otra puerta- ¡NO RESPONDES A LA PUERTA NI A LAS LLAMADAS! ¡¿Y QUÉ ES ESA LUZ ROJA DE TU LABORATORIO?!

La furia del esqueleto incrementó tanto que casi decide invocar su magia para clavar a Undyne miles de huesos y callarla así de una vez, pero pudo respirar lentamente, calmando así sus nervios. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, ya casi estaba muy cerca. Las almas artificiales ya habían sido elaboradas, y tan solo faltaba hacer que la determinación las mantuviese unidas para así poder empezar a elaborar la tesis de unión alma-cuerpo siendo estos completamente ajenos.

Pero primero debía calmar a la bestia que estaba en la puerta golpeando sin cesar.

Su ojo se iluminó mientras seguía a lo suyo, y una librería pasó de estar en una esquina a encontrarse frente a la puerta. Eso consiguió que los golpes cesasen, aunque se escuchase de vez en cuando un grito hueco, similar al que emite alguien encerrado tras un cristal.

 

Días más tarde, frente a él se encontraba su propia alma, la cual tenía una luz muy pálida y vaga, mostrando lo desesperanzado que estaba. Sin embargo, eso no le importó a Sans, quien tenía en sus manos una jeringa con líquidos de alma de todos los colores. La determinación evitaba que se fusionasen entre sí. Respiró hondo, acercando la aguja a su alma. El sudor recorría su frente, mostrando el completo nerviosismo que sentía. Su mano temblaba ligeramente debido a lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que las probabilidades de éxito eran perfectas.

En cuanto inyectase el contenido, su alma se llenaría de **imaginación**. Nombre que él había bautizado a su pequeña creación. Con ella sabía que podría encontrarte de alguna forma. Y entonces, solo entonces, podría dar por finalizado a aquel tormento que era su vida en esos momentos.

Pensar en que volverías a sentarte con él en el bosque para ver las estrellas le hizo empujar la jeringa hasta su alma.

Siseando, observó cómo el líquido se adentraba en su alma.

El dolor fue tal que empezó a gritar y a golpearse contra los muebles, intentando hacer que el dolor del alma pasase a ser simplemente físico. Pero era completamente inútil. Los colores perforaban su alma y la estaban intoxicando, provocando incluso que Sans vomitase. Ese vómito era rojo. Estaba expulsando la determinación.

-no... no... ¡no! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! –Cayendo al suelo, observó cómo los colores se mezclaban entre sí, causando que adquiriese un color completamente negro.

Ese 1% de fallo que podía tener el experimento había surtido efecto. Y como no le había interesado aquella parte, no sabía qué le iba a pasar.

Intentó pedir ayuda, pero la librería que estaba por delante de la puerta mitigaba por completo sus gritos. Arrastrándose, ansiaba llegar a su teléfono para llamar a quien fuese, a Alphys, a Papyrus, para comunicar lo sucedido y pedir un rescate.

Algo sobre sus mejillas empezó a arrastrarse, era pesado y doloroso, que causaba un dolor infernal en las mejillas. Como si esa cosa lo estuviera perforando. Alzó una mano para comprobar qué era, y con un gran horror contempló cómo sus lágrimas se extendían pegadas a la mano, haciendo que se pegasen por el resto de su cara hacia abajo. Pero no solo acabó ahí, si no que también su brazo esquelético empezaba a teñirse de negro.

Y entonces comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde.

Gritó una vez más, justo cuando las sombras negras perforaron en su alma.

Entonces, dejó de ser él mismo.

 

Cerró el portal tras de sí, observando el mundo que había a su alrededor. Era uno donde los monstruos nunca habían existido, y en cuanto intentó buscarte, encontró tu tumba en el cementerio de la ciudad donde os conocisteis. Habías muerto con 7 años de edad.

Destruyó ese mundo en cuestión de un segundo.

 

La siguiente línea temporal al que cayó fue uno donde en vez de ser ellos monstruos, eran zombies. Ningún rastro de tu existencia.

No dudó ni un instante en destruirlo.

 

Varios mundos más tarde, se encontró con un compañero tan estúpido que accedió a estar con él dentro del propio hogar que él había creado, el cual era el anti-void.

Le pareció bien, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía compañía.

 

Un tiempo después, fue cuando te encontró. Estabas caminando por Snowdin, en un mundo donde el final verdadero ya se había alcanzado. Sonrió complacido, marcándote al instante como **suya.**

Pero debido al paso del tiempo y la locura que había en él, no sabía cómo tratar a las personas, y mucho menos a ti. Sin embargo, mientras tú estuvieras con él, todo iría a pedir de boca. Porque era lo que siempre había anhelado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIÓN: Esta es la historia FANON del "nacimiento" de Error e Ink, Error es el 1% e Ink el 99%. El canon es completamente diferente. ES FANON, inventado.


	3. La despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot que viene después del capítulo 56 de la primera saga titulado "Se cierra el telón (FINAL)". Como protagonistas están Error e Ink.  
> ¡Disfrutadlo!
> 
> PD: Música recomendada: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ

 

Ink sonrió con cariño al niño que le había ofrecido a Error una cita, y se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando su cabeza y por tanto desenredando su pelo. Aquel niño era demasiado adorable, justamente tal y como lo recordaba antes de que… Todo se fuese al garete. Y ver de nuevo a Frisk le producía una sensación de melancolía, donde el dolor era más creciente. Él fue quien se alejó de su propia familia al tú morir, y ahora ya no quedaba ni rastro de todos ellos. Ese mundo fue destruido por Error hace demasiado tiempo. Ink nunca le amonestó por ello, ya que en el fondo se alegraba de terminar con el sufrimiento de su familia. Tal vez fuese egoísta admitir que había aceptado su muerte, pero él creía desde el fondo de su corazón que era por su bien.

Sin embargo eso nunca le detuvo a buscar una nueva tú, alguien que pudiese arreglar el dolor de su corazón. Había una cosa clara en los poderes que consiguió a través de la imaginación, y es que jugar con la vida y la muerte estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Las veces que te intentó crear a base de sus pinceles acabaron con resultados desastrosos, aunque no asquerosos. Tan solo la pintura caía al suelo sin tomar la figura deseada. Al principio fue frustrante, pero con el tiempo, y tras un par de viajes hacia otros mundos paralelos, se dio cuenta de que crear o destruir vida no era un poder encomendado para él, sino para otros. Y aceptó aquello, aunque fuese doloroso.

Al principio su propósito de juntar trozos de alma para recuperarte –que no crearte, algo completamente diferente- era para su propio interés. Sin embargo, en cuanto descubrió dónde estaba Error y qué estaba haciendo, comprendió que lo mejor era evitar un nuevo Error, o algo peor, y simplemente aceptar el destino que se le puso hace tiempo. Había sido un golpe duro dejar todo su arduo trabajo en otras personas, sí, pero prefería ver una familia feliz a costa de su felicidad. Además había otro monstruo que lo necesitaba, y era Error.

Se incorporó y tras dirigirse a tu polvo que yacía en el suelo, con mucho cuidado sacó un tarro y lo colocó acostado en el césped, al lado de tu cuerpo convertido en cenizas. Este empezó a moverse hacia el tarro, como si algo lo estuviera llamando. Al minuto el tarro ya estaba lleno, e Ink lo cerró. Se permitió unos segundos para comprobar tu polvo, era justo igual al de la urna cuando…

Sacudió la cabeza, malos recuerdos. Había que seguir adelante. Se giró hacia Error y Frisk, quienes lo miraban atentamente. De fondo ya no se podía ver a tu familia, ya que se habían metido dentro de la casa, al igual que el grupo de Underswap. Tan solo quedaba Underfell en el patio, y las miradas que les proporcionaban no eran muy calurosas. Ink sabía que no eran bienvenidos, pero decidió aceptar con gratitud la proposición de Frisk.

-nos quedaremos un rato mas, alguien tiene que devolver a tus amigos a su hogar, ¿verdad? –El niño asintió contento, y antes de que pudiese hablar Ink se apresuró a añadir otra cosa-. pero debemos ausentarnos unos momentos, espero que no sea un problema.

-¡Pues claro que no, pero prométeme que volverás! –Respondió, sonriendo de una forma tan pura e inocente… Ink siempre aseguró que podríais pasaros tú y Frisk como hermanos de lo parecidos que erais, aunque en ese mundo al parecer erais de verdad hermanos. Extraño, pero adorable. Era una señal de que tú no eras su ****, y ese pensamiento provocaba mayor facilidad para dejarte ir con tu familia.

El pintor miró a Error, quien tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y miraba de forma incómoda el suelo, mostrando nerviosismo y vergüenza. Ink sabía que en cuanto realizasen lo que tenía pensado, el montón de glitches se sentiría mucho mejor consigo mismo, cosa que debería haber hecho desde que se conocieron. Tal vez todo esto fue culpa suya, por no ser un buen amigo. Todo lo hecho hasta ahora era tan solo perseguirlo y prohibirle hacer sus fechorías, en vez de sentarse a hablar y comprender sus sentimientos.

Error, al fin y al cabo, era la manifestación oscura de su alma, y con amor y cariño nada de aquello debería haber sucedido. Al menos había llegado a tiempo para solucionar las cosas. Se sentía menos inútil consigo mismo por ello. Le animaba a pensar que podría seguir adelante y dejar el pasado atrás.

-vamos, amigo –Error sabía que se dirigía a él sin siquiera verlo a los ojos, y se apresuró a llegar hasta su lado mientras se dirigían al bosque. Ink conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, Ebott siempre iba a ser el mismo Ebott en todos los mundos paralelos, lo cual le facilitaba llegar a su lugar deseado.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, el silencio se hizo completamente presente. El pintor aprovechó aquel momento para mirar bien a su compañero y estudiar sus facciones, buscando alguna señal de locura. Por suerte no había ninguna. Debido a ello tomó algo que tenía en su bolsillo, y se lo tendió.

-toma, creo que te gustara esto, es un regalo –Error se detuvo al escuchar la frase de Ink y mirar el presente, el cual consistía en tus gafas rojas. Aquellas que habías utilizado para leer o estudiar, y siempre te habían dado un aspecto adorable debido al gran tamaño que tenían. Error tomó el regalo con delicadeza, como si de un objeto de porcelana se tratase, y lo apretó contra su pecho cerrando fuerte los ojos. Ink sabía que estaba intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Sonrió con tristeza y acarició la espalda de su amigo, causando un par de glitches producirse allá por donde tocaba, pero no le importó.

Continuaron su camino una vez Error se encontraba mejor, aunque no hubiese llorado. En ningún momento dejó de sujetar tus gafas, las cuales sabía Ink que se convertirían en su mayor tesoro.

Tal vez era un error haberle dado esas gafas, porque su plan era hacerle superar tu pérdida. Pero su parte empática le decía que él necesitaba aquel objeto. Al fin y al cabo ambos venían del mismo mundo con diferentes resultados, y comprendía sus sentimientos, a pesar de que los de Error fuesen más tenebrosos y “pasionales”, por así llamarlo. Sabía que apreciaría muchísimo ese objeto, y le ayudaría a mantener tu memoria pero también a comprender que ya no estabas ahí. No volvería a recuperar esas gafas, lo sabía, y poco le importó. Ayudar a Error era más importante. Error era el presente y el futuro, y aunque le doliese admitirlo, nada más importaba.

Llegaron a un acantilado tras un poco de caminata, y tras colocarse en el borde, abrió la taza donde estaba depositado tu polvo, y miró a Error, quien observaba las gafas. Su rostro era neutro, pero Ink sabía los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

-toca despedirnos, Error.

El nombrado asintió con pesadez, y apretó las gafas, depositándolas en su bolsillo. Miró al horizonte, donde el cielo azul les daba la bienvenida, e Ink hizo lo mismo. Se podía ver de lejos el mar, la ciudad. Ebott siempre le pareció al pintor precioso, tal vez por cuánto había anhelado la superficie en su momento, o por los recuerdos que tenía de su familia y su amada, pero ya todo quedó atrás.

Esta vez fue Error quien decidió romper el silencio.

-me repito a diario que debo dejar el pasado una y otra vez, que es lo mejor para mi –Ink sabía que esas palabras no eran para él, así pues se mantuvo callado, dejando a su amigo desahogarse-. pero cuando cierro los ojos, tu sonrisa y tu voz llamandome inundan mi mente y me es imposible incluso respirar debido al dolor… me es dificil seguir adelante sin ti, preciosa. se que tu no querrias verme asi, y yo tampoco quiero, por eso hago esto por ti, para poder juntos descansar en paz de una vez, aunque no seas tu. nunca te di una despedida apropiada, y ya es hora de hacerlo. siempre te voy a querer, mi salado plato de hamburguesa con ketchup.

Ink, a pesar de estar llorando ante ese discurso, no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar ese apodo que hace tanto no escuchaba ni nombraba. Infinitos recuerdos afloraron en su mente de nuevo, recordándole cuánto te amaba.

 

“¡Sans!”, sostenías un ramo de flores amarillas en tus brazos, y le mirabas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque esta fuese tímida. En tus ojos las lágrimas no dejaban de hacerse presentes, pero él sabía que en ese momento llorabas de felicidad. “¡Sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!”, de fondo se escucharon aplausos y silbidos, pero ver tu cara diciendo el “Sí” fue suficiente para olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor.

Estaba preparado para iniciar una vida junto a ti como marido y mujer.

 

Otra escena apareció, y en esta estabais de picnic en el monte Ebott, tomando sándwiches y riendo ante cada chiste que él decía. Una manta os cubría a ambos debido al fresco de la noche, y tú muy de vez en cuando depositabas un beso en sus mejillas, mostrando el amor que le tenías. Entonces fue cuando tu móvil sonó, revelando que era una llamada. Tú tan solo miraste la pantalla y tras comprobar el contacto silenciaste el móvil, volviendo toda tu atención a él.

-podria ser importante, deberias cogerlo.

Tú negaste con la cabeza, y dijiste una frase que jamás olvidaría.

-Ahora mismo estoy _contigo_ viendo las estrellas, y no quiero que nadie más interrumpa este momento.

No tardó ni un segundo en tirarse sobre ti para comerte a besos y posteriormente hacer el amor, con las estrellas como testigo de esa unión amorosa tan íntima. Pero no tan solo fue una unión física, sino también de almas.

 

Su mente decidió recordar vuestra primera cita, la cual fue en el parque, comiendo perritos calientes muy grasientos, y tú llevabas tu típica ropa ancha y cómoda. Estabais haciendo un concurso de quién comía más perritos calientes, y en cuanto vio que habías ganado por goleada, comprendió que tú eras el amor de su vida.

Tal vez fuese una razón estúpida, pero el alma es quien lidera en esos momentos, y aceptó con grata alegría los sentimientos que habían nacido en él gracias a ti.

 

-****… -Murmuró Ink, apretando con fuerza el tarro mientras se encorvaba un poco para intentar superar el dolor que le producían esos recuerdos. Su garganta ardía, el pecho se le encogía, y por sus lágrimas recorrían lágrimas multicolores. Te extrañaba con toda su alma, y lo iba a hacer toda su vida.

Pero tocaba dejarte ir.

Intentó aguantar las ganas de seguir llorando respirando profundo, y tras incorporarse alzó un poco el tarro. Entonces, el viento sopló, y aunque fuese ilógico, el polvo protegido en el tarro reaccionó al viento y empezó a huir junto a él. Era demasiado cruel ver aquella escena, tanto para Error como para Ink, quienes lloraban sin parar, forzando a darte una despedida que nunca habían hecho.

Tu polvo empezó a bailar junto al viento, dando un par de vueltas alrededor de los cuerpos de Ink y Sans, y entonces empezó a marcharse por el horizonte, subiendo lentamente al cielo. Desapareciste al cabo de unos segundos, dejando tras de ti destellos blancos que siguieron ascendiendo hacia la bóveda celeste.

Tu cuerpo se convirtió en polvo de estrellas.

Error cayó al suelo, gritando tu nombre por última vez, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolador. Ink le siguió, dejando que sus pies colgasen por el borde, y tiró con furia el tarro por el acantilado. No quería volver a ver ese tarro jamás en su vida. Tampoco quería volver a enamorarse, porque el amor podía brindarte lo más bonito del universo, podía hacerte pensar que todo era posible, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos era capaz de mostrarte la verdadera cara y hacerte sufrir para el resto de tu vida. Ink sufría esas consecuencias a flor de piel, y su alma se desgarraba pensando que esta vez era el final de su amor. Un amor que le propició la mayor felicidad que jamás había experimentado, pero al mismo tiempo el mayor dolor que jamás había deseado.

No era justo aquello, para nada. Sea quien fuese que estuviese arriba le odiaba definitivamente. Le había brindado un destino cruel e incierto, y le había arrebatado de sus brazos lo que más quería en el mundo. Y así iba a ser hasta el fin de sus vidas.

 

Siguió desahogándose con Error hasta que se calmaron, y juntos decidieron volver a tu hogar para reunirse con tu familia, la cual los aceptó con los brazos abiertos.

 


End file.
